zodiak_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon
|fullname=Lord Poseidon |alias=Neptune, The Sea-Father, Earthshaker, Stormbringer |personality= Evil, malevolent, villainous, vengeful, antagonistic, manipulative, opportunistic, oppressive |appearance=Muscular with aqua-blue skin with blonde eyebrows, hair, long mustache and short beard, octopus-like tentacles |occupation=God of the the Sea, King of the Ocean |alignment=Bad |goal=To prevent Ulysses to gain and take over Ithaca. (failed) |family=Zeus and Hades (brothers), Hestia |friends=Hades, Charybdis and Scylla and other villains of the series |enemies=Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates, Diomedes, Zephyr, Owl, Penelope, Telemachus |likes=Sinking ships, conjuring storms, plotting against Ulysses from returning to Ithaca |dislikes=Ulysses |powers=The standard powers and abilities of an Olympian God |fate=Looks up in the clouds with Athena at the end of the series. |quote= }}Poseidon is a character, the God and King of the Sea, and the primary, main antagonist of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Background He is the older brother of both Zeus and Hades and second oldest of his siblings behind Hestia. Poseidon functioned as the main antagonist of other gods usually not through direct malevolence but rather as a result of egotism and uncontrollable fits of anger. Also, Poseidon allies himself with Charybdis and Scylla and many other villains and antagonists throughout the series. 'Physical Appearance' Poseidon is muscular with aqua-blue skin with blonde eyebrows, hair, long mustache and short beard, octopus-like tentacles and a scarlet red bird-like tattoo design in the middle of his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' As the God and King of the Sea, Poseidon has many powers and abilities which he had possessed: *Hydrokinesis *Conjuration of earthquakes *Super-Strength *Metamorphosis (Shapeshifting) *Aerokinesis *Super-speed *Semi-omniscience *Immortality Role in the series At the beginning of the series, Poseidon makes a bet with Athena and he was told her that he will never be able to reach his homeland, Ithaca. After Ulysses has won the victory and defeated the Trojans during the war, the Odyssey continues following his voyage home as he was taken to the island of a Cyclops who were some of Poseidon’s sons. Not knowing what dwelt on the island and being quite lost, he and his men docked to ask for directions and replenished their supplies. They encountered one of Poseidon’s sons named Polyphemus. Polyphemus captured Ulysses and several of his men in his cave and refused to open it until the morning when he ate them. He lulled Polyphemus to sleep by encouraging him to have the wine he had bough for bartering and when he was asleep stabbed him in the eye with an arrow, the confused and enraged cyclops fumbled around trying to find Ulysses but could not so he opened the door and waited for them to try to pass him, but he had already counted on this and covered himself and his men in sheep skins, bleating as they passed by with the rest of Polyphemus' heard of sheep so he could not tell them apart. As Ulysses escaped the isle Polyphemus called out to his father to avenge him and so Poseidon’s anger at he became a full-out campaign of torment to see that he never saw the shores of Ithaca again as he sent him from one strange and dangerous uncharted island to another. However, after the events with Cronus where he is captured by his fathers in the Tartarus and is rescued by Ulysses, he consents to helps him and the gang to escape the Tartarus but keep his grief against him. Gallery Mission Odyssey - Poseidon - Profile Picture.jpg|Poseidon in the intro. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mission Odyssey characters